Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse
| Previous Film = | Next Film = Untitled Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse sequel | Appearances = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Unnamed henchmen Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (Peni's father) * Vanessa Fisk * Richard Fisk * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ******* ******** ********* ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ** *** **** ***** ****** ** *** **** ***** ****** ** *** **** ***** ** *** ** *** **** ***** ****** ** *** **** ***** ****** Items: * * ** ** ** ** ** ** Web-Man's suit ** Spider-Man's Secret War suit ** ** Unidentified all-red Suit ** ** Unidentified purple and black suit ** Unidentified caped suit ** ** * * * * * * * Goober * Rubik's Cube Vehicles: * * * | Plot =Bitten by a radioactive spider in the subway, Brooklyn teenager Miles Morales suddenly develops mysterious powers that transform him into the one and only Spider-Man. When he meets Peter Parker, he soon realizes that there are many others who share his special, high-flying talents. Miles must now use his newfound skills to battle the evil Kingpin, a hulking madman who can open portals to other universes and pull different versions of Spider-Man into our world. | Cast = * Shameik Moore as Spider-Man / Miles Morales * Hailee Steinfeld as Spider-Woman / Gwen Stacy * Mahershala Ali as Prowler / Aaron Davis * Jake Johnson as Spider-Man / Peter B. Parker * Liev Schreiber as Kingpin / Wilson Fisk * Brian Tyree Henry as Jefferson Davis * Luna Lauren Velez as Rio Morales * Lily Tomlin as Aunt May Parker * Nicolas Cage as Spider-Man Noir * John Mulaney as Spider-Ham * Kimiko Glenn as SP//dr / Peni Parker * Chris Pine as Spider-Man / Peter Parker * Oscar Isaac as Spider-Man 2099 * Stan Lee as himself and 1967 J. Jonah Jameson Gallery Posters Spider-Man Into the Spider-Verse poster 019.jpg Spider-Man Into the Spider-Verse poster 020.jpg Spider-Man Into the Spider-Verse poster 021.jpg Videos SPIDER-MAN INTO THE SPIDER-VERSE - Official Teaser Trailer SPIDER-MAN INTO THE SPIDER-VERSE - Official Trailer (HD) SPIDER-MAN INTO THE SPIDER-VERSE - Official Trailer 2 (HD) | Notes = * This film's title and first teaser were first unveiled at CCXP17 in Brazil. * The film's feature song is "Sunflower," by Swae Lee and Post Malone. * Earth-TRN700 and Earth-TRN701 Peter Parkers' recaps included several homages to their Earth-96283 counterpart: an upside down kiss with Mary Jane from ''Spider-Man'', stopping a train and saving MJ from a car which was thrown through a window from ''Spider-Man 2'', and the infamous scene of him dancing on the sidewalk from ''Spider-Man 3''. ** There was also a reference to Spider-Man No More!, which also referenced in Spider-Man 2. * The in-universe theme associated with Earth-TRN700 Peter Parker is the opening song of the ''Spider-Man'' 1967 animated series. * The scenes in Earth-67 are from the Spider-Man 1967 animated series episode ''Double Identity. ** Spider-Man 2099 and Earth-67 Spider-Man recreated the Spider-Man Pointing at Spider-Man meme, which originated in said episode. *The introductions sequences of Gwen Stacy, Peter Parker and Peter B. Parker include real life comic book pages. Some of the comics seen are Spider-Man Vol 1 19 and Spider-Man Vol 1 75, and between the characters seen in these pages are Ben Reilly, Puma, Silver Sable and the Hobgoblin, making this their first appearance on the big screen. | Trivia = | Links = *Marvel films }} ru:Человек-паук: Через вселенные Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment